Tekad Api
by ShapeShiffter365
Summary: [PENDING] Bagaimana jika apa yang dikatakan Kawaki benar? Boruto tak ingin percaya kalau sang ayah dan guru telah tiada. Ia yakin kalau -mantan- temannya itu hanya menggertak padanya. Namun, benarkah demikian? Chap 7 Up! "Obrolan di Suatu Pagi".
1. Misi

**Summary :**

Bagaimana jika apa yang dikatakan Kawaki benar? Boruto tak ingin percaya kalau sang ayah dan guru telah tiada. Ia yakin kalau -mantan- temannya itu hanya menggertak padanya. Namun, benarkah demikian?

.--~[•••••]~--.

**Tekad Api**

Story by elemenkayu19

Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T

Don't Like, Don't Read

Enjoy,

**Chapter 1**

"Jleb!"

Sebilah pedang tepat menusuk jantung sosok tersebut.

"Maafkan aku, Kawaki."

Boruto bahkan harus mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan tersendat-sendat sembari menahan air matanya.

"B-Boruto," balas Kawaki lemah.

Boruto kini tak mampu menahannya lagi. Sebulir, dua bulir air mata terjatuh dari sepasang iris birunya.

Kini dirinya mengerti bagaimana perasaan Kakashi saat tak sengaja membunuh Rin; teman satu timnya. Berbeda dengan Kakashi, ia sendiri yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk melakukan hal ini.

Boruto tak mungkin membiarkan seseorang, bahkan temannya sekali pun untuk menghancurkan dunia shinobi dengan alasan ideologi bodoh mereka.

"Hehe. Setidaknya kau tak akan berjumpa dengan kedua sosok tersebut lagi!" seru Kawaki sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

"Brukh!"

Boruto jatuh terduduk. Hari ini, dirinya telah kehilangan kedua -ketiga jika termasuk Kawaki- sosok yang paling dekat dengannya.

Setelah kematian Kawaki, barrier kuat yang sedari tadi mengelilingi mereka akhirnya lenyap. Para shinobi yang sedari tadi hanya mampu melihat tentu langsung melesat ke tempat Boruto berada.

Karena chakranya hampir habis, Boruto merasa tinggal menunggu ajal untuk menjemputnya.

•••

Beberapa hari kemudian.

Boruto membuka lebar matanya. Ia mendudukkan diri pada sandaran ranjang di belakangnya.

'ini bukan milikku,' batinnya saat merasakan tekstur kasar ranjang tersebut.

"Di mana aku?" Ucapnya bermonolog sembari masih mengumpulkan kesadaran.

Tak lama setelahnya, sebuah pintu di sisi kirinya terbuka. Kini Boruto melihat sosok sang ibu; Hyuuga Hinata yang berlari menerjang dirinya.

"I-ibu," ucap Boruto perlahan. Dadanya terasa sesak akibat pelukan erat sang ibu.

Mata Boruto melebar. Ia merasakan bahunya basah oleh sesuatu.

"Hiks!"

Ibunya menangis.

"Kaa-san sungguh mengkhawatirkanmu," ucap Hinata lirih.

Boruto tak membalas sepatah kata pun, ia hanya mengeratkan pelukannya kepada sang ibu.

"Aku baik-baik saja," ujar Boruto setelah beberapa saat.

Sang ibu pun melepas pelukannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya.

"Kau hampir kehabisan chakra setelah melawan Kawaki," terang Hinata.

'Ah~ aku ingat sekarang,' batin Boruto yang kini tampak sendu.

Melihat raut sedih di wajah sang putra, Hinata kembali memeluk boruto, meski tak seerat sebelumnya.

"Tak apa. Itu semua bukan salahmu," ucap Hinata menenangkan.

Mengabaikan ucapan sang ibu barusan, Boruto kembali teringat sesuatu.

"Bagaimana dengan Tou-chan dan Sasuke-jiisan?" tanya Boruto ingin tahu.

Hinata kembali melepas pelukannya.

"Maaf. Tim pencari yang kebanyakan terdiri dari anggota klan Hyuuga dan Inuzuka belum memperoleh hasil hingga saat ini," terang Hinata yang tampak sedih.

Boruto menghela nafas.

Tak ingin melihat raut sedih di wajah ibunya, Boruto memutuskan untuk tersenyum.

"Tenang saja, aku akan menemukan mereka setelah pulih nanti!" serunya dengan semangat.

Hinata ikut tersenyum mendengar ucapan barusan. Dirinya kini sadar kalau Boruto bukan lagi seorang anak yang suka mencari keributan untuk mendapat perhatian sang ayah seperti beberapa tahun lalu. Anaknya itu sekarang telah semakin dewasa, bahkan ia ingin ikut berusaha mencari keberadaan sang ayah dan gurunya itu.

•••

Karena kekosongan kursi Hokage, saat ini Shikamaru-lah yang sementara menduduki posisi tersebut.

Kini, keadaan Konoha tampak tak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan setelah serangan Pein beberapa puluh tahun lalu.

Shikamaru harus memutar otak untuk mengolah sumber daya yang ada untuk pembangunan ulang. Untungnya, mereka lebih diuntungkan dibanding saat serangan Pein karena kini aliansi shinobi akan selalu siap untuk memberi bantuan.

Sebagai bukti, Sunagakure mengirimkan beberapa shinobi mereka untuk tambahan keamanan Konoha. Kumogakure dan Iwagakure memberikan material-material yang diperlukan untuk pembangunan. Tak hanya itu, Kirigakure juga mengirimkan berbagai kebutuhan pokok untuk warga Konoha.

Sayangnya, Shikamaru juga perlu memikirkan perihal sang Nanadaime Hokage a.k.a Uzumaki Naruto dan rekan seperjuangannya; Uchiha Sasuke yang kini menghilang entah ke mana.

"Mendokusai," gerutunya sembari memijat pelipisnya.

•••

Beberapa hari ini, teman-teman Boruto tetap setia mengunjunginya. Hal tersebut tentu memicu Boruto agar dirinya semakin cepat pulih.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Boruto telah dinyatakan pulih sempurna dan diizinkan keluar dari rumah sakit.

Siang itu, kepulangannya ditemani oleh Sarada dan Mitsuki.

"Wuah~ senangnya menghirup udara bebas," ucap sang rambut kuning sembari mengambil nafas dalam.

"Jangan berlebihan, Boruto. Kau hanya tiga hari di rumah sakit," balas Sarada.

"Heh, kau tak tahu rasanya menghirup udara berbau obat itu meski hanya tiga hari," ucap Boruto membela diri.

Sarada hanya menghela nafas pelan.

"Hei, Mitsuki. Bagaimana perkembangan pencarian ayah dan guruku?" tanya Boruto.

"Kini seluruh desa aliansi telah mengirimkan tim pelacak terbaik mereka. Bahkan ayahku juga memutuskan untuk membantu. Sayangnya belum ada perkembangan yang cukup berarti," balas Mitsuki panjang lebar.

"Begitu ya?" gumam lesu sang Uzumaki.

"Baiklah! Kita berpisah di sini saja. Aku akan ke Hyuuga Mansion," lanjutnya kemudian.

"Baiklah," balas singkat Sarada.

"Sampai jumpa," ucap Mitsuki.

Boruto hanya melambaikan tangannya sembari beranjak pergi.

Tak lama setelahnya, Boruto tiba di depan pintu gerbang kediaman salah satu klan terbesar di konoha itu.

Mengapa tempat itu masih berdiri kokoh?

Tentu karena letaknya yang ada di pinggiran desa. Jadi, para Hyuuga patut bersyukur karena masih memiliki kediaman yang utuh setelah serangan beberapa hari itu.

Tak mau berlama-lama, Boruto segera mengetuk pintu di hadapannya.

"Tok, tok, tok"

Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu tersebut terbuka dan menampilkan salah seorang penjaga gerbang.

"Oh, Boruto-san. Apa anda ingin menemui Hanabi-sama?" tanya sosok tersebut sopan.

"Iya. Apakah ia sedang repot?" balas Boruto.

"Tidak. Silahkan masuk," jawab penjaga itu.

Setelah diberi tahu lokasi keberadaan sang bibi, Boruto segera masuk dan menuju tempat tersebut.

"Ba-san," panggil Boruto pada sosok di depannya.

"Boruto?! Kau sudah sembuh?" tanya Hanabi terkejut.

"Iya. Uhm, apa aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu?" balas Boruto.

"Tentu saja," jawab sang Hyuuga.

"Apa yang klan Hyuuga tahu mengenai Jikkugan Ninjutsu?" tanya sang Uzumaki.

"Jutsu ruang dan waktu, ya? Entahlah. Kami memang pemilik salah satu dari tiga doujutsu terkuat, namun itu bukan keahlian kami. Coba kau cari di arsip klan Uchiha," terang Hanabi.

"Souka? Baiklah," jawab Boruto.

"Apa kau berencana membantu pencarian itu?" tanya Hanabi kemudian.

"Begitulah," balas Boruto singkat.

"Apa kau tak melewatkan sesuatu?" ucap Hanabi ambigu.

Boruto hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Jougan," balas sang Hyuuga singkat, padat dan jelas.

Ia sontak melebarkan matanya.

"Ah~ aku baru ingat," ujar Boruto sembari menggaruk surai pirangnya yang hampir dipastikan tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Memang benar-benar anak Naruto-nii," gumam Hanabi maklum.

"Yosh! Kalau begitu aku pamit dahulu," ucap Boruto kemudian.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati," balas Hanabi singkat yang dibalas anggukan dari Boruto.

Setelah itu, Boruto segera menuju ke rumahnya. Setibanya di sana, ia langsung saja membuka pintu utamanya.

"Tadaima," seru Boruto.

"Okaeri~" balas Hinata dan Himawari hampir bersamaan.

"Mengapa lama sekali?" tanya Hinata pada sang putra.

"Maaf, kaa-chan. Tadi aku mampir menemui Hanabi ba-san," terang Boruto.

"Oh.. Souka," balas sang ibu. Mereka pun kembali memasuki rumah tersebut.

"Kaa-chan, apa aku boleh pergi sekarang?" tanya Boruto ragu.

"Sekarang? Apa kau sudah benar-benar pulih?" tanya Hinata tak yakin.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kaa-chan. Lagipula mungkin aku mengetahui lokasi keberadaan mereka," balas Boruto.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Hinata bingung.

Boruto sontak menunjuk mata kanannya.

"Jougan?" ucap sang ibu masih tak mengerti.

"Mata ini mempunyai beberapa teknik yang mirip seperti teknik Rinnegan milik Sasuke jii-san. Salah satunya adalah Jikkugan Ninjutsu," terang Boruto.

Hinata tentu saja terkejut mendengarnya. Ia baru mengetahui hal itu.

"Lalu tentang keberadaan pasti mereka?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Meski samar, aku masih dapat meraskan chakra mereka. Sepertinya kemampuan sensorik Uzumaki menurun padaku, hehe.." jawab Boruto dengan sedikit candaan.

Hinata hanya menghela napasnya. Ia tentu tak mampu menghalangi tekad bulat sang putra.

"Baiklah, apa kau akan pergi sendiri?" tanya sang ibu.

Boruto menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, bawa semua persediaan yang kau butuhkan. Ibu akan membantumu," lanjut Hinata.

Boruto tentu senang mendengarnya. Ibunya telah secara tak langsung mengijinkan kepergiannya, bahkan mau membantunya bersiap-siap.

"Yosh!" balas Boruto.

Mereka pun menghabiskan beberapa waktu ke depan untuk menyiapkan semua hal yang mungkin diperlukan Boruto. Tak tinggal diam, Himawari juga ikut membantu mereka.

•••

Tak terasa senja pun tiba, bersamaan dengan Boruto yang telah selesai menyiapkan segala keperluannya di dalam segel penyimpanan yang ada di lengan kirinya.

Hal tersebut pernah diajarkan oleh sang guru; Sasuke. Boruto tentu langsung menyukai teknik tersebut karena lebih ringkas dibanding membawa tas ransel.

Oh iya. Selama ini, kontrol chakra Boruto telah mendekati sempurna berkat sang guru. Karenanya, ia tak khawatir akan kehabisan chakra untuk menggunakan jutsu ini. Mengingat pelatihannya dulu saja membuat Boruto semakin bersemangat untuk menemukan mereka berdua.

Sebagai salam perpisahan, Hinata dan Himawari memberi pelukan erat kepada Boruto. Dirinya tentu dengan senang hati membalasnya.

"Kaa-chan, Hima. Aku pergi dulu," ucap Boruto kemudian.

"Hati-hati," balas singkat mereka berdua.

"Sampaikan salamku pada yang lain," pesan Boruto.

Hinata dan Himawari hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Yosh! Jougan : Jikkugan Ninjutsu!" seru Boruto merapal jutsunya.

Seketika itu juga, Boruto terhisap ke dalam sebuah pusaran yang berpusat di mata kanannya.

**TBC**

A/N :

Maaf minna-san. Saya tiba-tiba mendapat ide cerita ini. Tapi tenang saja, fic satunya pasti akan tetap saya lanjutkan, hehe..

As always,

Arigato gozaimasita~


	2. Rouran

**Summary :**

Bagaimana jika apa yang dikatakan Kawaki benar? Boruto tak ingin percaya kalau sang ayah dan guru telah tiada. Ia yakin kalau -mantan- temannya itu hanya menggertak padanya. Namun, benarkah demikian?

**Sebelumnya :**

"Ibu, Hima. Aku pergi dulu," ucap Boruto kemudian.

"Hati-hati," balas singkat mereka berdua.

"Sampaikan salamku pada yang lain," pesan Boruto.

Hinata dan Himawari hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Yosh! Jougan : Jikkugan Ninjutsu!" seru Boruto merapal jutsunya.

Seketika itu juga, Boruto terhisap ke dalam sebuah pusaran yang berpusat di mata kanannya.

.--~[•••••]~--.

**Tekad Api**

Story by elemenkayu19

Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T

Don't Like, Don't Read

Enjoy,

**Chapter 2**

Pada hari penyerangan Kawaki, di pihak Naruto dan Sasuke.

Naruto berniat kembali menyerang Kawaki ketika sang musuh tiba-tiba mengaktifkan sebuah jutsu yang tampak asing baginya.

"Haha! Selamat tinggal," seru Kawaki sembari mengucapkan nama jutsunya.

"Jikkugan Ninjutsu!"

Seketika itu juga, sebuah pusaran besar muncul di antara mereka. Kawaki segera menjauh dari tempat itu dan berniat melanjutkan serangannya di Konoha.

"Naruto!" seru Sasuke yang kini membantu Naruto berpegangan pada pohon di belakangnya agar mereka tak tertarik dalam pusaran itu.

"Sasuke! Aku sudah tak kuat menahannya. Lepaskan saja diriku!" ucap Naruto panik agar setidaknya sang rival dapat selamat.

"Tidak akan!" seru Sasuke sembari mempererat cengkeraman tangan Susano'o-nya.

Mereka tidak bisa menggunakan wujud Susano'o dan chakra Kyuubi secara sempurna karena menipisnya chakra mereka.

Ya, dua sosok pahlawan Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4 itu berhasil dikalahkan oleh seorang bocah yang asalnya entah dari mana sendirian. Saya ulangi, sendirian.

Entah karena sosok tersebut terlalu kuat atau karena kekuatan mereka yang tak seoptimal dahulu karena dimakan umur. Mungkin keduanya, entahlah.

Kembali ke lokasi.

Sasuke yang juga telah kehabisan chara terpaksa melepaskan Susano'o-nya dan membiarkan mereka berdua terhisap ke dalam portal tersebut.

•••

Di suatu tempat di kawasan Sunagakure, pada suatu masa.

Rouran. Kerajaan yang megah itu telah menjadi salah satu pusat peradaban termaju di desa elemental. Itu semua berkat Ryuumyaku, sebuah sumber energi seperti chakra yang hanya ada di pusat tempat tersebut.

Sayangnya, kerajaan megah itu kini telah di ambang kehancuran. Sebabnya karena sebuah serangan besar-besaran yang dipimpin oleh seorang yang bernama Mukade; perdana menteri itu sendiri. Ia berniat mengubah Sara; sang penerus tahta menjadi sebuah boneka yang dapat ia kendalikan, mirip seperti teknik milik Sasori.

Untungnya itu semua berhasil digagalkan oleh tim Minato dan bantuan sekelompok orang yang datangnya entah dari mana; Naruto dan Yamato (seperti di canon).

Kini Minato telah berhasil menyegel sumber kekuatan Ryuumyaku sehingga tak ada orang yang dapat msmanfaatkannya untuk kejahatan lagi.

Setelah dirinya berhasil mengirimkan Naruto dan Yamato ke waktu asal mereka, tiba-tiba muncullah sebuah portal berukuran cukup besar di samping mereka.

"Brukh!" suara kedua sosok yang tersungkur di tanah setelah keluar dari portal itu.

Mereka yang sedari tadi berada di sana sontak meningkatkan kesiagaan mereka.

"Siapa kalian?!" seru Minato mewakili yang lain.

"Ukh!" sang Nanadaime melihat Sasuke yang telah tak sadarkan diri di sebelahnya. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke, chakranya telah benar-benar menipis akibat segel pengekang chakra yang dibuat Kawaki sebelumnya.

Bermodal sisa kekuatannya, sang Nanadaime berusaha mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Tou-chan?" tanyanya tak yakin sembari kembali jatuh tersungkur.

'Ah~ mungkin ini saatnya aku kembali bersama mereka," pikirnya pasrah.

Sang Nanadaime akhirnya tak sadarkan diri menyusul Sasuke.

Mengetahui keadaan ganjil tersebut, Minato segera mendekati kedua sosok tersebut.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Sara penasaran.

"Tak mungkin!" seru Minato terkejut saat membaca tulisan di jubah milik sang surai kuning.

"Nanadaime Hokage," ucapnya membaca tulisan tersebut yang tentu terdengar oleh mereka semua.

"Apa?!" kini mereka semua ikut terkejut.

Tak ingin membuang waktu, mereka segera menuju ke tempat Minato berada.

"D-dia?" gumam Shibi (ayah Shino) terkejut melihat kedua sosok tersebut.

Saat memeriksa kondisi kedua sosok tersebut, Minato menemukan suatu kejanggalan; segel pengekang chakra yang tersemat di tubuh mereka.

Ingin mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Minato memutuskan untuk membuka segel tersebut. Minato adalah salah satu Fuiin Master yang patut disegani. Meski tak mudah, ia akhirnya berhasil melakukannya.

Tiba-tiba saja gumpalan chakra berwarna merah kekuningan menyelubungi sosok sang Nanadaime, yang kembali menghilang setelah beberapa saat. Tak lama setelahnya, mata orang itu terbuka lebar dan sontak mendudukkan dirinya.

"Ugh, apa yang terjadi?" ucapnya lirih.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Minato lembut. Entah bagaimana, ia merasa kalau kedua sosok itu tak berniat jahat.

"Maaf, kami tak seharusnya di sini. Kami akan pergi," timpal Nanadaime mengabaikan pertanyaan Minato.

Saat dirinya beranjak pergi sembari memapah Sasuke, Shibi mencegahnya.

Kumpulan serangga langsung saja mengelilingi kedua sosok tersebut.

"Kalian tak akan pergi ke mana-mana," ucapnya memberi perintah.

Nanadaime menghela nafas dan berbalik kembali menghadap mereka.

"Kalian pasti telah membaca tulisan di punggungku. Aku adalah Nanadaime Hokage," ucapnya memperkenalkan diri dengan bangga.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Choza (ayah Choji).

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto, dan ia adalah Uchiha Sasuke," terang sang Nandaime.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Minato tak percaya.

"Kami berasal dari beberapa dekade setelah masamu, tou-chan." terang sang Nanadaime sembari memberi tatapan penuh arti pada Minato.

"Kau.. anakku?" gumam Minato tak percaya sekaligus terkejut.

"Yup!" balas Naruto singkat.

"Siapa ibumu?" tanya Minato penasaran.

"Menurutmu? Setahuku, kalian telah berpacaran sejak genin," balas Naruto menggoda.

"K-Kushina?" jawab Minato merona.

"Binggo," ujar sang Uzumaki.

Tak lama setelahnya, Sasuke kembali tersadar.

"Sasuke?" panggil Naruto khawatir.

"Daijobu," balas sang Uchiha singkat.

"Di mana ini?" tanyanya bingung.

"Rouran," jawab Minato.

Sasuke sontak membulatkan matanya. Bukan karena di mana lokasi ia berada, melainkan karena sosok yang memberi tahunya.

"Sudah, sudah. Kita melanjutkan perjalanan saat kembali ke desa," lanjut Minato.

"Yosh! Ke Konoha!" seru Naruto semangat.

Minato hanya menghela napasnya.

'Sungguh mirip dengan Kushina,' batin cang calon Yondaime Hokage.

Setelah berpamitan dengan Sara, mereka pun beranjak dari tempat itu.

•••

"Tap"

"Whush!"

Suara beberapa pasang kaki yang menapak dahan-dahan pohon di depan mereka terdengar jelas dalam kesunyian hutan dini hari itu.

Sasuke tentu telah dijelaskan secara singkat apa yang mungkin terjadi pads mereka. Karena chakranya yang baru terisi sebagian, ia tak ingin menghabiskan energi hanya untuk menanggapi hal itu.

'Aku akan memikirkannya nanti,' pikirnya dalam hati.

"Uhm, Naruto. Sepertinya kau harus menyimpan jubah itu sementara waktu," saran Minato.

"Ah! Tentu saja," balas Naruto sembari melepaskan jubahnya.

"Sasuke! Simpan di segel penyimpananmu saja," pinta sang Nanadaime yang lebih mirip sebagai perintah.

Sasuke segera mendelik padanya, namun ia tetap menerima jubah tersebut dan menyimpannya di segel penyimpanan miliknya.

"Trims!" ucap Naruto kemudian.

"Hn," balas sang Uchiha singkat.

Minato hanya tersenyum melihat adegan barusan.

'Bsnar-benar seperti Fugaku,' pikirnya sembari melihat sosok Sasuke.

•••

Tak terasa, mentari telah menampakkan dirinya. Bersamaan dengan itu, mereka hampir tiba di depan gerbang utama Konoha.

Naruto memandang haru gerbang di depannya itu. Bentuknya sangat berbeda dengan di masanya. Gerbang tersebut kembali mengingatkannya akan berbagai hal yang telah terjadi sejak dirinya masih genin.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Naruto, Sasuke juga sontak mengingat kembali ssgala yang pernah terjadi di tempat itu. Mulai dari misi pertama mereka dengan Tazuna hingga saat kepergiannya meninggalkan desa.

Melihat sorot seperti itu di mata kedua sosok tersebut, Minato segera berucap.

"Ayo kita melapor pada Hokage terlebih dahulu," ajak Minato.

"Yosh!" seru Naruto yang kembali bersemangat.

Mereka pun mulai melewati pintu gerbang tersebut dan memasuki desa Konoha.

**TBC**


	3. Eksplanasi

**Summary :**

Bagaimana jika apa yang dikatakan Kawaki benar? Boruto tak ingin percaya kalau sang ayah dan guru telah tiada. Ia yakin kalau -mantan- temannya itu hanya menggertak padanya. Namun, benarkah demikian?

**Sebelumnya :**

Naruto memandang haru gerbang di depannya itu. Gerbang tersebut mengingatkannya akan berbagai hal yang telah terjadi sejak dirinya masih genin.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Naruto, Sasuke juga sontak mengingat kembali ssgala yang pernah terjadi di tempat itu. Mulai dari misi pertama mereka ddngan Tazuna hingga saat kepergiannya meninggalkan desa.

Melihat sorot seperti itu di mata kedua sosok tersebut, Minato segera berucap.

"Ayo kita melapor pada Hokage terlebih dahulu," ajak Minato.

"Yosh!" seru Naruto yang kembali bersemangat.

Mereka pun mulai melewati pintu gerbang tersebut dan memasuki desa Konoha.

.--~[•••••]~--.

**Tekad Api**

Story by elemenkayu19

Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T

Don't Like, Don't Read

Enjoy,

**Chapter 3**

Tak ingin keberadaan Naruto dan Sasuke dicurigai, mereka segera ber-shunshin ke kantor Hokage.

"Tok, tok,"

"Masuk," terdengar suara dari balik ruangan yang sangat dikenali kedua sosok tersebut.

"Ceklek"

Minato yang pertama masuk setelah membuka pintu tersebut.

"Hokage-sama," sapa sang Namikaze sopan.

"Ah~ Kau sudah kembali, Minato? Bagaimana laporannya?" tamya Sandaime Hokage; Sarutobi Hiruzen.

"Misi sukses, Sandaime-sama. Namun kami bertemu beberapa orang yang cukup menarik di perjalanan," jawab Minato ambigu.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau membawanya ke Konoha?" lanjut Hiruzen.

"Ya," balas Minato singkat. Setelah itu, tampaklah kedua sosok yang sedari tadi menunggu di luar bersama Kakashi, Shibi dan Choza.

"Halo Sandaime Jii-san," sapa akrab sosok yang tak lain adalah Naruto seolah mereka adalah kenalan lama.

"Halo, siapa namamu?" tanya sang Sandaime mengabaikan panggilan -yang tergolong tak sopan bagi seorang Hokage- dari Naruto barusan.

"Saya Uzumaki Naruto, dan ia adalah Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto memperkenalkan diri mereka dengan penuh wibawa.

"A-apa? Bisa kau ulangi?" ucap sang Hokage tak percaya.

Setelah Naruto mengulangnya, Hiruzen kembali bertanya.

"Dari mana asal kalian? Kami tak memiliki data penduduk tentang kalian," lanjut Sandaime.

Melihat sang rival yang tampak tak akan mengucap sepatah kata pun, Naruto menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah, sebenarnya …"

Beberapa menit setelahnya mereka habiskan untuk mendengar penjelasan lengkap Naruto.

•••

"Begitu ya?" gumam Sandaime masih tak percaya.

Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya memberi konfirmasi.

"Lalu apa rencana kalian?" tanyanya lagi.

"Izinkan kami menetap di sini. Kami akan mencari cara untuk kembali," ujar Sasuke yang akhirnya mau membuka mulut.

"Bagaimana kalian menyewa penginapan? Apa mata uang Konoha tak berubah di masa depan?" tanya Minato kemudian.

"Ehh?!! Aku lupaa," teriak Naruto yang baru teringat akan hal itu.

"Tch, baka!" umpat Sasuke pada rivalnya itu.

"Hehe.."

"Sandaime-sama, apa kami boleh meminjam uangmu?" pinta sang Uzumaki sembari menggaruk pelipisnya yang sama sekali tak gatal itu.

Sandaime tampak menghela nafasnya.

"Kau bisa tinggal di tempatku, Naruto." Minato memberi saran.

"Dan Sasuke. Fugaku sepertinya tak akan keberatan kalau ada seorang tambahan menghuni rumahnya," lanjutnya lagi.

"Bolehkah, tou-chan?!" tanya Naruto tak percaya. Sejak dulu ia ingin merasakan bagaimana tinggal dengan orang tuanya -hanya sang ayah sekalipun-.

"Tentu saja. Tapi ada syaratnya," balas Minato menggantungkan ucapannya.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya; bingung.

"Kau harus memanggilku 'Minato-san'. Lagipula usiamu kini di atasku," lanjut Minato.

"Ah~ Oke!" seru Naruto kemudian sembari mengacungkan jempol kanannya.

"Sandaime-sama," ucap Kakashi yang memang sedari tadi hanya menyimak pembicaraan mereka.

"Ada apa, Kakashi?"

"Apa tak masalah, kalau kita memiliki memori tentang mereka?" tanya sang Hatake saat menunjuk Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Itu pilihan kalian," balas Sasuke kemudian.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke-san? Bukankah nanti akan mengganggu alur waktu?" tanya Minato tak mengerti.

"Hidup bukanlah sebuah takdir. Jika kalian pada akhirnya akan memilih untuk melupakan kehadiran kami, mungkin alur waktu akan berjalan seperti di era kami. Jika sebaliknya, akan muncul dimensi paralel dengan alur waktu yang berbeda." Ucap Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Jadi mereka bisa memilih?" tanya Naruto ragu.

Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

'Jika seperti itu, mungkin diriku di masa ini bisa hidup seperti anak-anak normal pada umumnya,' batin Naruto penuh harapan.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" lanjut sang Uchiha.

Sang Hokage tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Apakah banyak kejadian buruk akan terjadi?" tanya Sandaime.

"Yah. Cukup banyak masalah yang telah -atau mungkin akan- terjadi," jawab Naruto.

"Baiklah, tolong beri tahu kami." Sandaime akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak akan menghapus memori mereka tentang kedatangan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Yosh! Ini akan memakan waktu cukup lama," ujar sang Uzumaki kemudian.

•••

Beberapa menit setelahnya, Naruto akhirnya selesai menceritakan semua kejadian buruk yang akan terjadi. Sebut saja seperti tragedi lepasnya Kyuubi dan pembantaian klan Uchiha.

"A-apa ada lagi?" gumam Minato yang masih mencerna semua informasi yang baru didengarnya itu.

"Apa yang tou- Minato-san tahu tentang Uchiha Obito?" balas Naruto dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Obito? Dia salah satu muridku bersama Kakashi dan Rin," jawab Minato.

"Apa akan terjadi sesuatu dengannya?" lanjutnya tak mengerti.

"Hmm.. Kuberi tahu tidak ya?" ucap Naruto dengan seringai jahil.

"Huh?"

"Yang pasti, semuanya terhubung. Kakashi, baik-baiklah dengan teman Uchihamu itu." Sasuke menimpali dengan penjelasan yang juga menggantung.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sandaime yang ikut tak mengerti.

"Kuberi petunjuk. Misi di jembatan Kanabi. Kalian akan segera mengetahuinya," ucap Naruto menutup penjelasan ambigunya.

"Apa boleh buat," ujar Minato kemudian.

"Baikah. Hari sudah menjelang petang. Kalian sudah boleh pergi," lanjut sang Sandaime mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka hari itu.

Kakashi, Choza dan Shibi segera kembali ke kediaman mereka masing-masing, Sedangkan Minato dan Naruto memutuskan untuk mengantar Sasuke menemui Fugaku terlebih dahulu.

•••

Tak terasa lama kemudian, mereka akhirnya tiba di depan kompleks kediaman Uchiha.

Sasuke sontak tampak tak yakin ingin kembali memasuki tempat tersebut. Meski telah lama berlalu, ia masih saja tak dapat melupakan tragedi yang terjadi di dalamnya.

Mengetahui apa yang sedang dipikirkan sang rival, Naruto segera menepuk sebelah bahu Sasuke; menenangkannya.

"Tak apa," ucap sang Uzumaki.

"Hn," balas Sasuke singkat.

Mereka pun memasuki kompleks tersebut dan sampai di depan rumah milik Fugaku.

"Tok, tok, tok." Minato mengetuk pintu di depannya beberapa kali hingga terdengar jawaban dari dalam.

"Sebentar!" seru sosok tersebut ssmbari membukakan pintu.

"Sraat!" Terdengar bunyi pintu di depan mereka yang digeser terbuka oleh sang penghuni.

"Minato?" ucap sosok yang ternyata adalah Fugaku.

"Hai! Bisa mengobrol sebentar? Mereka kenalanku," balas Minato dengan senyum khasnya mengetahui rasa penasaran Fugaku pada kedua sosok tersebut.

"Masuklah," lanjut Fugaku sembari mengajak mereka masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Rumah ini tak terasa familiar bagi Sasuke. Tentu saja karena ini adalah bangunan yang berbeda. Sepertinya sang ayah memutuskan untuk pindah rumah saat kelahiran dirinya di masa depan -atau masa lalu?-.

Meski tampak lebih kecil, tempat ini tetap terasa nyaman dan tentunya sangat bersih. Tampak sebuah simbol kipas -lambang khas Uchiha- yang cukup besar di dinding yang menghadap pintu masuk. Sasuke juga dapat melihat pigura sang ayah yang berlatar di akademi dan saat bersama kedua rekan geninnya.

Saat dirinya sibuk memandangi interior rumah tersebut, sang pemilik keluar dari dapur dengan membawa empat cangkir the hijau.

"Arigato," ucap mereka sopan.

"Hn," balas sang senior Uchiha singkat.

"Jadi, siapa mereka?" lanjutnya to the point.

"Haha.. langsung seperti biasanya, Fugaku?" balas Minato dengan sedikit candaan.

Fugaku hanya menatap datar dirinya.

"Dia sangat mirip denganmu, Sasuke." Naruto berbisik pada sang rival yang tentu hanya dibalas dengan lirikan singkat.

"Baiklah. Sebelumnya, tolong perkenalkan diri kalian!" ujar Minato pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Yosh! Namaku Uzumaki Naruto,"

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke,"

Fugaku sontak membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"Uzumaki? Kau bercanda?" ucap Fugaku tak percaya saat melihat surai pirang Naruto.

"Dan kau," Fugaku menatap Sasuke lekat.

"Aku belum pernah melihatmu di sini," lanjutnya dengan pandangan penuh selidik.

"Ma, ma~ Santailah sedikit Fugaku, mereka bukan ancaman. Biar kujelaskan," sela Minato.

Fugaku pun mendengar dengan seksama penjelasan sang Namikaze.

•••

Fugaku tampak sedang berusaha mencerna setiap penjelasan Minato beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Kau tak berbohong?" tanyanya masih curiga.

"Tentu saja tidak!" sanggah Minato.

"Apa ada bukti?" tanya Fugaku ingin memastikan.

"Tentu saja," jawab Sasuke mendahului Minato sembari mengaktifkan Sharingan-nya dan menjebak Fugaku dengan mudah ke dalam genjutsu miliknya.

"Sasuke!" ujar Minato khawatir ketika Fugaku ambruk ke lantai.

"Tenang saja. Aku hanya memberikan beberapa memoriku," terang Sasuke.

"Oh. Souka," jawab Minato.

Tak lama setelahnya, Fugaku kembali tersadar. Kini dirinya benar-benar percaya pada kedua sosok di depannya.

"Lalu apa rencana kalian?" Fugaku membuka suara beberapa saat kemudian.

"Jika boleh, izinkan Sasuke tinggal denganmu. Tempatku hanya terdapat dua kamar dan Naruto akan bersamaku," terang Minato.

"Mereka akan tinggal ssmentara ini untuk melakukan beberapa hal. Akan kujelaskan besok karena sudah larut," lanjutnya lagi.

Fugaku tampak memikirkannya sejenak.

"Baiklah," ucapnya kemudian.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sasuke kemudian yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh sang -calon- ayah.

**TBC**

A/N :

Gomenasai minna~

Sepertinya beberapa minggu ini author akan jarang update dikarenakan ujian akhir yang makin dekat. Masa penderitaan para pelajar, hehe..

Mohon dimaafkan. As always,

Arigato gozaimashita~


	4. Masa Kecil Impian

**Summary :**

Bagaimana jika apa yang dikatakan Kawaki benar? Boruto tak ingin percaya kalau sang ayah dan guru telah tiada. Ia yakin kalau -mantan- temannya itu hanya menggertak padanya. Namun, benarkah demikian?

**Sebelumnya :**

"Jika boleh, izinkan Sasuke tinggal denganmu. Tempatku hanya terdapat dua kamar dan Naruto akan bersamaku," terang Minato.

"Mereka akan tinggal ssmentara ini untuk melakukan beberapa hal. Akan kujelaskan besok karena sudah larut," lanjutnya lagi.

Fugaku tampak memikirkannya sejenak.

"Baiklah," ucapnya kemudian.

**Tekad Api**

Story by elemenkayu19

Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T

Don't Like, Don't Read

Enjoy,

Chapter 4

Minato dan Naruto kini dalam perjalanan pulang setelah dari tempat Fugaku sebelumnya. Karena selalu saja ada topik obrolan yang mereka bahas, jauhnya jarak tak jadi masalah.

Setelah berbelok ke kanan di persimpangan di depan sana, mereka akan tiba di jalan utama desa Konoha.

"Apa kau ingin makan di luar? Aku sedang tidak memasak," saran Minato ketika melihat kedai-kedai berjejer di sepanjang jalan itu.

Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang kau mau?" tanyanya lagi.

"Terserah ku?" balas Naruto dengan mata berbinar.

"Ramen!" seru sang Uzumaki kemudian.

'Haha.. Dia benar-benar seperti Kushina,' batin Minato.

"Ichiraku?" lanjutnya seolah mengerti pikiran Naruto.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya setuju.

"Yosh! Ichiraku!"

Hanya beberapa langkah kemudian, mereka akhirnya tiba di depan sebuah kedai ramen kecil dan memasukinya.

"Konbanwa, (selamat malam)" sapa Minato sopan pada Teuchi dan ayame; pemilik Ichiraku.

"Halo, Minato-san," sapa ramah Ayame.

"Kau membawa saudaramu?" lanjut Teuchi saat melihat Naruto.

"Begitulah," balas Minato singkat.

"Oh, silahkan duduk! Apa pesanan kalian?" ucap Ayame mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku ramen char siu porsi jumbo!" seru Naruto penuh semangat sembari mendudukkan dirinya yang juga diikuti Minato.

"Aku sama dengannya," lanjut Minato kemudian.

"Yosh! Tunggu sebentar," jawab Teuchi sembari memasak pesanan mereka.

Entah saat ini ataupun di masa depan, cita rasa ramen buatan mereka tak dapat diragukan lagi. Naruto sangat yakin tentang hal tersebut.

•••

Di kediaman Fugaku.

Setelah Minato dan Naruto undur diri, Fugaku segera membereskan cangkir-cangkir tadi dan membawanya ke dapur.

Kini Sasuke termenung sendiri di ruangan itu, memikirkan tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan setelahnya. Jika Naruto ada di posisinya, ia pasti akan mengajak ayahnya bercakap-cakap. Tapi dirinya adalah Uchiha Sasuke, ingat, Uchiha. Klan yang sejak dahulu dikenal sebagai klan yang beranggotakan manusia dengan jiwa sosial yang rendah. Jadi mengobrol tentu bukanlah pilihan pertama.

Saat Sasuke sibuk dalam pikirannya, Fugaku telah kembali dari dapur.

"Apa kau lapar? Aku tadi sempat memasak beberapa makanan. Sepertinya cukup untuk berdua," tawar Fugaku.

Itu adalah kalimat terpanjang dari sang ayah yang pernah diutarakan padanya.

"Hn," balas singkat Sasuke sembari mengangguk. Ia tidak berniat ketus, tentunya. Hanya saja Sasuke sudah tak terbiasa berbicara panjang lebar selama bertahun-tahun.

Mendengar jawaban singkat Sasuke, Fugaku segera kembali ke dapur miliknya.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo!" ajak Fugaku pada Sasuke.

Sasuke segera bangkit berdiri dan mengikuti ke mana sang -calon- ayah menuju.

Mereka pun makan dengan tenang dan penuh tata krama. Setelah selesai, Fugaku bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Berapa umurmu? Sepertinya aku lebih muda darimu,"

"Tiga puluh dua tahun," jawab Sasuke.

"Sudah ku duga," ucap Fugaku.

"Ceritakan masa kecilmu," lanjutnya kemudian.

Sasuke tampak sedang memikirkan apa yang akan ia ucapkan.

"Tak apa," ucap Fugaku saat melihat sorot keraguan di mata Sasuke.

Sasuke tampak menghela napas.

"Baiklah."

Ia pun menjelaskan beberapa kenangan terpentingnya saat kecil, tentunya yang tak sempat ditampilkan Sasuke pada Fugaku dalam genjutsu tadi. Sebut saja seperti Itachi yang selalu menolak ajakannya untuk berlatih dan sang ayah yang selalu membandingkan dirinya dengan Itachi.

Fugaku memperhatikan segala penjelasan yang Sasuke utarakan. Sebenarnya Fugaku masih kurang percaya akan semua hal tersebut, namun bukti telah terpampang nyata di depannya. Jadi, ia harus mencoba untuk percaya pada sosok di depannya itu.

"Dan kau tahu?" Sasuke melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Ternyata Itachi melakukan pembantaian itu karena perintah dari Konoha."

Fugaku tentu membulatkan matanya.

"Apa?" ucapnya yang sedari tadi hanya menyimak.

"Kau yakin?" lanjutnya.

Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi bukan Hokage yang memberi perintah, melainkan salah seorang tetua desa. Kau bisa menebaknya?" balas Sasuke membalikkan pertanyaan.

Fugaku tampak memikirkannya sejenak.

"Danzo?" ucapnya ragu.

Sasuke sontak memberi tatapan penuh arti padanya.

"Benarkah?" lanjut Fugaku masih tak percaya.

"Tentu. Orang tua itu akan melakukan apa pun atas nama 'kebaikan desa'," jawab sasuke dengan menekankan beberapa kata terakhirnya.

"Kau benar juga. Lalu apa yang terjadi padanya? Apakah Konoha mengambil tindakan?" ujar Fugaku semakin penasaran.

"Ia menjadi Hokage," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kau bercanda," ucap Fugaku tak percaya.

"Tidak. Ia benar-benar menjadi Hokage, belasan tahun kemudian. Tentunya dengan mengambil kesempatan di dalam kesempitan," terang Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Itu kisah yang panjang. Aku malas menjelaskannya," ucap Sasuke memutuskan.

"Huh?" Fugaku dibuat melongo dengan pernyataan Sosok di depannya itu. Meski ia mengakui kalau sepertinya tadi adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Sasuke ucapkan.

"Baiklah. Lalu bagaimana akhirnya?"

"Akhirnya? Aku membunuhnya," ucap Sasuke dengan santainya.

"Wah. Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Fugaku cukup kagum.

"Setelah aku mengetahui kebenarannya, aku berhasil membangkitkan Mangekyo Sharingan. Dan aku memiliki bala bantuan tentunya," terang Sasuke.

"Lalu? Apa itu pertarungan yang mudah?" lanjut Fugaku.

"Tentu saja tidak. Ia memiliki hampir belasan Sharingan di lengannya," lanjut Sasuke yang emosinya sedikit tersulut.

"Apa?! Bagaimana bisa?" seru Fugaku yang tentunya ikut terkejut.

"Itu informasi yang tidak perlu kau ketahui," ujar Sasuke memutuskan.

Fugaku kembali menghela napasnya.

"Baiklah, sepertinya cukup untuk hari ini." Fugaku menimpali sembari menatap jam yang jarumnya hampir menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam.

"Kau bisa tidur di kamar itu," lanjutnya.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sasuke singkat sembari bangkit dan menuju kamar tersebut.

"Oyasumi," ujar Fugaku.

"Hn," balasnya singkat.

•••

"Gochisousamadeshita, (terima kasih makanannya)" ucap Minato dan Naruto hampir bersamaan.

"Kau benar-benar menyukai ramen ya?" tanya Minato ketika melihat tumpukan mangkuk kosong di hadapan Naruto.

"Tentu saja!" seru Naruto tanpa memikirkannya.

"Haha.." Minato hanya tertawa garing menghadapi sosok di depannya itu. "Yosh! Terima kasih Teuchi-san, Ayame-san!" seru Naruto tanpa beban sembari bangkit dan keluar dari kedai itu.

"Semuanya jadi dua ribu lima ratus yen," ucap Teuchi sambil tersenyum senang.

"B-baiklah," jawab Minato getir. Ia hanya berharap agar dompetnya tak menipis sebelum waktu yang seharusnya.

Setelah memberikan beberapa lembar uang, Minato pun menyusul Naruto keluar.

Naruto tampak sedang bersandar pada tiang yang ada di seberang kedai Ichiraku dengan saintainya.

"Uh~ kenyangnya," ucapnya sembari mengelus perut yang tampak lebih besar dari biasanya itu.

Bagaimana tidak? Uzumaki itu suksek menghabiskan enam mangkok ramen porsi jumbo. Ingat, porsi jumbo. Minato bahkan tak habis pikir ke mana semua energi itu akan terpakai.

Melihat Minato yang juga telah keluar kedai, Naruto pun mendekatinya.

"Sudah puas?" tanya Minato kemudian.

"Tentu saja, terima kasih!" jawab Naruto senang.

"Tentu, apa kau ingin ke tempat lain?" balas Minato menawarkan.

Naruto tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Tidak," jawab sang Uzumaki pada akhirnya.

"Baiklah. Kita Langsung pulang," balas Minato.

Mereka tampak menikmati waktu yang ada dengan memandangi sekeliling mereka, meski sudah tak banyak orang berlalu lalang karena malam yang memang sudah larut.

"Bagaimana diriku di masa depan?" tanya Minato tiba-tiba. Bagaimanapun juga, dirinya tentu penasaran tentang hal itu.

Sayangnya, sepertinya semua tampak tak seperti ekspektasinya ketika melihat Naruto yang menampilkan raut wajah sendu.

"Sebenarnya,.." sebelum Naruto menjelaskan apa pun,

"_Dhuarr!_" terdengar bunyi cukup keras yang sepertinya bersumber dari hutan di belakang gedung Hokage.

Setelah saling memberi tatapan penuh arti, Minato dan Naruto memutuskan untuk menuju ke tempat tersebut.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan mereka, Sasuke dan Fugaku juga mendengar bunyi itu meski samar.

Kedua Uchiha itu sontak keluar dari kamar mereka dan juga memutuskan untuk pergi ke lokasi sumber suara berada.

**TBC**


	5. Kedatangan Sang Uzumaki

**Summary :**

Bagaimana jika apa yang dikatakan Kawaki benar? Boruto tak ingin percaya kalau sang ayah dan guru telah tiada. Ia yakin kalau -mantan- temannya itu hanya menggertak padanya. Namun, benarkah demikian?

**Sebelumnya :**

"Ibu, Hima. Aku pergi dulu," ucap Boruto kemudian.

"Hati-hati," balas singkat mereka berdua.

"Sampaikan salamku pada yang lain," pesan Boruto.

Hinata dan Himawari hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Yosh! Jougan : Jikkugan Ninjutsu!" seru Boruto merapal jutsunya.

Seketika itu juga, Boruto terhisap ke dalam sebuah pusaran yang berpusat di mata kanannya.

"Sebenarnya,.." sebelum Naruto menjelaskan apa pun,

"Dhuarr!" terdengar bunyi cukup keras yang sepertinya bersumber dari hutan di belakang gedung Hokage.

Setelah saling memberi tatapan penuh arti, Minato dan Naruto memutuskan untuk menuju ke tempat tersebut.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan mereka, Sasuke dan Fugaku juga mendengar bunyi itu meski samar.

Kedua Uchiha itu sontak keluar dari kamar mereka dan juga memutuskan untuk pergi ke lokasi sumber suara berada.

.--~[•••••]~--.

**Tekad Api**

Story by elemenkayu19

Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T

Don't Like, Don't Read

Enjoy,

Chapter 5

Di kompleks kediaman klan Sarutobi.

"Dhuarr!" terdengar ledakan yang cukup keras dari hutan di belakang gedung Hokage.

Mendengar ledakan tersebut, Sandaime yang sedang bersiap untuk tidur terpaksa kembali terjaga dan memanggil salah seorang Anbu kepercayaannya.

"Tora! Apa yang terjadi?"

Anbu yang dipanggil Sandaime segera menampakkan diri di hadapan sang Hokage.

"Sandaime-sama, terdapat ledakan di belakang gedung Hokage. Sudah ada beberapa anbu yang sedang menuju ke sana," terang anbu tersebut.

"Aku akan ikut," ucap sang Hokage kemudian.

"Baiklah, Sandaime-sama." Ucap sang anbu sebelum kembali ber-shunshin pergi.

Tak lama setelahnya, armor perang khas itu telah tersemat sempurna di tubuh sang Sandaime Hokage dan segera beranjak menuju lokasi ledakan tersebut.

•••

Di hutan belakang gedung Hokage.

"Dhuaar!"

Ledakan barusan tampak berbeda jika dilihat dari dekat. Tak seperti biasanya yang pasti menimbulkan kepulan asap, ledskan tersebut malah dihiasi dengan beberapa percikan listrik kecil berwarna biru kejinggaan.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, tampaklah sesosok manusia yang terbaring di pusat ledakan itu.

"Ugh! Di mana ini?" gumam sosok tersebut linglung.

Dari fisiologinya saja sosok itu tampak mencolok dengan penampilannya. Bagaimana tidak? Sebut saja rambut pirang cerahnya yang jarang dimiliki penduduk Konoha, tato bermotif aneh di sekujur lengan kanannya serta pakaian compang camping tak layak pakai yang orang itu kenakan. Meski bekas luka sayatan yang melintang di mata sebelah kanannya cukup identik dengan Kakashi, semua orang -setidaknya di masa depan- pasti dapat mengenali seorang Uzumaki Boruto.

Sosok yang ternyata adalah Boruto tersebut segera mencoba bangkit dan memeriksa lingkungan sekitar sebelum hadirnya belasan anbu di tempat itu.

"Perkenalkan dirimu!" seru salah seorang dari mereka dengan kesiagaan penuh.

'Tampaknya jutsu ini berhasil,' batin Boruto senang.

Sebelum ia sempat menjawab, datanglah seorang lagi dengan armor perang lengkap -yang Boruto anggap kuno- melekat di tubuh sosok itu.

"Hokage-sama," sapa sopan anbu yang baru saja meneriaki Boruto tadi.

'Ah~ jadi aku di era Sandaime Hokage ya?' pikir sang Uzumaki lagi.

Seolah ingin kembali mengejutkan Boruto, tak lama setelahnya datanglah empat orang yang salah duanya sangat dikenali Boruto.

"Boruto?!" seru Naruto tak percaya dan segera menghampiri sosok anaknya itu.

"Tou-chan!" Ucap Boruto.

"Sasuke-sensei," lanjutnya tak kalah senang.

Berbeda dengan Naruto yang segera mendekap puteranya itu, Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan memberi sedikit senyuman sapa dengan bibirnya itu; tipikal Uchiha.

Melihat interaksi ketiga sosok di hadapannya itu, Sandaime segera membubarkan para anbu yang ada.

"Kalian bisa pergi,"

"Baik! Hokage-sama," balas mereka pada sang Hokage sebelum ber-shunshin pergi.

Beberapa waktu setelahnya, Naruto melepas dekapannya dan Minato memutuskan untuk membuka suara.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?"

"Boruto. Uzumaki Boruto, dattebasa!" serunya bersemangat.

"Oh~ kau Yondaime Hokage! Minato Jii-san!" lanjut Boruto ketika mengenali rupa sosok di hadapannya itu.

"A-apa?" balas sang Namikaze yang tentunya terkejut.

Karena hari sudah semakin larut, Sarutobi menyela pembicaraan mereka.

"Sudah, sudah. Kalian bisa melanjutkannya esok hari. Nah, kau ingin tinggal di mana, Boruto-kun?"

Mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang Sandaime-Hokage, Boruto tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Apakah mata uang di sini sama dengan di masa depan?" tanya Boruto.

"Tentu saja tidak. Tapi kau bisa tinggal bersamaku dan ayahmu," tawar Minato.

"Dan Sasuke-sensei?" lanjut Boruto.

"Aku bersama tou-san di distrik Uchiha," terang Sasuke.

"Tou-san ya?" gumam Boruto ketika melihat sosok Fugaku.

'Mereka memang mirip,' batinnya kemudian.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Fugaku, kau tahu? Bagaimanapun umurmu masih di atasku," ujar Fugaku pada Sasuke.

"Hn," balas Sasuke singkat.

"Dan kau, Boruto." Fugaku berucap sembari menatap sang Uzumaki muda.

"Kau bisa tinggal dengan kami. Rumah Minato hanya memiliki dua kamar yang keduanya sudah terisi," lanjutnya.

Boruto tampak menimbang-nimbang pilihannya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan bersama Uchiha-san," putus Boruto pada akhirnya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Minato pada Fugaku yang tentu hanya dibalas anggukan singkat dari sang rival tersebut.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa besok Boruto," ucap Naruto mengakhiri percakapan mereka.

Mereka pun berpisah kembali menuju kediaman masing-masing.

Berbeda dengan Naruto, Minato dan Sarutobi yang menggunakan Shunsin, kedua Uchiha dan Boruto hanya berjalan kaki karena chakra sang Uzumaki yang telah menipis. Meski demikian, Boruto tetap menolak usulan ke rumah sakit.

'Nanti akan pulih sendiri,' pikirnya.

•••

Di tempat Boruto dan kedua Uchiha.

"Boruto, berarti kau adalah cucu Minato?" tanya Fugaku dalam perjalanan mereka.

"Yap. Begitulah," jawabnya.

"Huh. Orang itu (Minato) akan -atau telah- memiliki cucu," gumam Fugaku yang 'sedikit' merasa iri.

"Aku juga memiliki seorang puteri," timpal Sasuke tak mau kalah.

Fugaku sontak menatap Sasuke dengan sorot penasaran di kedua matanya.

Sasuke menghela napas.

"Namanya Uchiha Sarada," terangnya kemudian.

"Benarkah? Berapa umurnya?" tanya Fugaku.

"Ia seumuran denganku," balas Boruto.

"Souka, apa ia sudah membangkitkan Sharingan?" lanjut Fugaku ingin tahu.

"Tentu. Sejak genin," ucap Sasuke dengan nada bangga yang cukup kentara.

"Dan kini telah membangkitkan Mangekyo," lanjut Boruto yang tentu langsung mendapat tatapan kagum dari Fugaku.

"Anakmu pasti luar biasa, Sasuke."

"Entahlah. Aku tak berhasil melindunginya," gumam Sasuke muram ketika mengingat pertarungannya dengan Kawaki.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Fugaku tak mengerti.

Sebelum Sasuke sempat membalas, Boruto segera menyela mereka.

"Tenang saja! Sarada baik-baik saja. Orang itu cukup kuat untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri," seru Boruto menenangkan.

Tak ingin membuat Sasuke semakin muram, Fugaku akhirnya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Boruto. Tadi kudengar kalau kau memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan 'sensei,' apa ia jounin pembimbing tim mu?"

"Apa? Sosok yang kekuatannya bahkan hanya dapat diimbangi oleh Nanadaime Hokage tak akan mau menjadi jounin pembimbing," gurau sang Uzumaki yang hanya dibalas decakan singkat oleh sosok yang ia tuju tersebut.

"Aku yang meminta agar Sasuke-sensei mau melatihku," lanjutnya dengan penuh kekaguman.

"Sekuat itukah?" balas Fugaku meragukan.

"Tentu saja! Sensei bahkan dapat memunculkan wujud Susano'o sempurna dengan mudah," seru Boruto yang tentu saja membanggakan hati Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Setahuku hanya Madara yang dapat melakukannya. Lalu bagaimana dengan resiko kebutaan?" lanjut Fugaku.

"Ini adalah mata transplantasi milik kakak ku. Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan tak beresiko kehilangan cahaya," terang Sasuke dengan mood yang telah membaik seperti sebelum mereka mengungkit Sarada.

"Kau benar," balas singkat Fugaku karena mereka telah tiba di depan rumahnya.

"Nah. Ayo masuk," lanjutnya setelah membuka kunci pintu dan langsung diikuti Sasuke dan Boruto.

"Rumah yang nyaman," gumam Boruto ketika merasakan suasana tempat itu.

"Hn. Kau bisa tidur di kamar sebelah Sasuke. Ambil saja fuuton di lemarinya," timpal Fugaku pada Boruto.

"Terima kasih," balas Boruto dengan senyuman.

Karena malam semakin larut, mereka segera menuju kamar masing-masing untuk beristirahat.

**TBC**

A/N :

Fugaku belum tahu kalau Sasuke punya Rinnegan karena Boruto tidak cerita dan memang sengaja tertutupi rambut Sasuke.

Gomenasai minna.. Author baru sempat update sekarang. Chapter selanjutnya author usahakan dapat diupload seminggu sekali.

Kritik dan saran selalu author hargai dan pertimbangkan.

As always, arigato gozaimashita~


	6. Sejarah Masa Depan

**Summary :**

Bagaimana jika apa yang dikatakan Kawaki benar? Boruto tak ingin percaya kalau sang ayah dan guru telah tiada. Ia yakin kalau -mantan- temannya itu hanya menggertak padanya. Namun, benarkah demikian?

**Sebelumnya :**

"Rumah yang nyaman," gumam Boruto ketika merasakan suasana tempat itu.

"Hn. Kau bisa tidur di kamar sebelah Sasuke. Ambil saja fuuton di lemarinya," timpal Fugaku pada Boruto.

"Terima kasih," balas Boruto dengan senyuman.

Karena malam semakin larut, mereka segera menuju kamar masing-masing untuk beristirahat.

**Tekad Api**

Story by elemenkayu19

Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T

Don't Like, Don't Read

Enjoy,

Chapter 6

Keesokan harinya.

Terlihat berkas-berkas cahaya matahari yang menembus tirai jendela di sebelah kiri seseorang, menyorot langsung pada wajahnya. Secara perlahan, sosok yang ternyata adalah Uzumaki Boruto itu mulai tersadar dari tidurnya.

'Hangat,' pikirnya.

Aku segera mendudukkan diriku dan memandang ruangan yang tampak asing ini.

'Di mana ini?'

'Ahh~ ini rumah Fugaku Ji-san,' batin Boruto bermonolog.

Ia segera teringat peristiwa semalam; peristiwa yang mengakibatkan tidur sang Uzumaki muda dapat selelap ini.

Meski hanya beralaskan sebuah fuuton tipis, Boruto tetap bersyukur karena setidaknya ada orang yang mau rumahnya ia tumpangi.

Terlebih lagi jika orang itu adalah seorang kepala klan Uchiha dan sekaligus ayah dari sang guru; Uchiha Sasuke.

Saat Boruto sibuk memandangi ruangan itu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu di depannya.

"tok tok!"

"Boruto?" panggil seseorang yang dari suaranya dapat Boruto kenali sebagai Sasuke itu.

"Ya~ sebentar," sahutku dan segera bangkit dan membuka pintu tersebut.

"cklek"

"Ayo makan," ajak Sasuke padanya setelah Boruto membuka pintu.

"Ya," jawab Boruto singkat sembari mengikuti langkah kaki sang guru.

•••

Setelah beberapa saat, Sasuke dan Boruto tiba di ruang makan rumah itu. Tampak Fugaku yang sedang mempersiapkan sarapan mereka.

"Halo, Fugaku jii-san," sapa Boruto sopan.

"Hn. Duduklah," balas sang Uchiha senior kemudian.

'Apakah semua Uchiha seperti ini?' batin Boruto mengetahui kemiripan bicara antara Sarada, Sasuke dan Fugaku itu.

Mengabaikan pikirannya barusan, Boruto segera mendudukkan diri sebelah Sasuke.

"Wuahh.. Banyak sekali," ucap Boruto saat melihat berbagai hidangan yang tersaji di hadapannya.

"Kita akan kedatangan tamu," jawab Sasuke.

"Siapa?"

"Minato dan Naruto," timpal Fugaku sembari meletakkan piring makanan terakhir dan duduk bersama Boruto dan Sasuke.

"Benarkah?" tanya Boruto senang.

Sebelum ada yang sempat menjawab, terdengar ketukan pintu yang tah jauh dari mereka.

"Tok tok!"

"Siapa?" tanya Fugaku sambil bangkit untuk membukakan pintu tersebut.

"Minato dan Naruto," sahut orang itu sesaat sebelum Fugaku membuka pintu.

"Masuklah," ucap sang Senior Uchiha itu kemudian.

•••

Kembali di ruang makan.

"Hai," sapa Minato setibanya dirinya dan Naruto di ruang makan.

"Hai," Balas Boruto diikuti anggukan singkat dari Sasuke.

"Bagaimana tidurmu?" tanya Naruto pada putranya itu.

"Aku tidur sangat nyenyak," jawab Boruto sembari tersenyum riang.

"Ayo makan," ajak Fugaku sebagai tuan rumah kemudian.

•••

"Terima kasih makanannya," ucap mereka hampir bersamaan setelah menyelesaikan sarapan mereka.

"Uhh, kenyangnya~" lanjut Boruto puas sembari mengelus perutnya yang tampak sedikit membesar itu.

"Minato?" panggil Fugaku kemudian memberi kode pada sang rekan.

"Ah, benar. Kita berkumpul di sini untuk membicarakan tentang kondisi kalian," terang Minato sembari menatap Naruto, Sasuke dan Boruto bergantian.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tiba di sini?" tanya Fugaku pada Boruto.

"Oh~ aku menggunakan Jougan," jawabnya singkat.

"Jougan?"

"Jougan adalah mata turunan dari Byaakugan," terang Naruto pada Minato dan Fugaku yang tampak bingung.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Minato tak percaya yang kemudian diikuti anggukan setuju Fugaku.

"Aku juga masih belum terlalu mengerti," balas Naruto yang tentu membuat kedua sosok tersebut kecewa.

"Ia adalah satu-satunya yang memiliki doujutsu itu," lanjut Sasuke saat melihat raut wajah sang ayah dan calon Yondaime Hokage itu.

"Hm, menarik. Apa klan Hyuuga di masa depan juga tak mengetahui asal-usulnya?" tanya Fugaku yang hanya dibalas gelengan singkat dari Naruto dan Boruto.

Minato dan Fugaku hanya dapat menghela nafas mereka.

"Jadi bagaimana ddngan kemampuannya? Kalian pasti tahu kan?" ucap Minato kemudian.

"Tentu saja. Mata ini kurang lebih sama ssperti Byaakugan, namun juga memiliki beberapa kemampuan dari Sharingan dan Rinnegan," terang Boruto bangga.

"Rinnegan? Bagaimana kalian mengetahui mata itu?" tanya Fugaku terkejut. Setahunya, mata itu hanya disebutkan di tablet batu Uchiha yang tentunya tak dapat dibaca sembarang orang. Informasi tersebut sangat dijaga kerahasiaannya karena kekuatan yang terlalu besar bagi pemiliknya yang tentu akan menimbulkan resiko tak berguna jika seseorang tahu dan berhasil membangkitkannya.

"Di masa depan hal itu sudah bukan suatu rahasia lagi," balas Sasuke sembari memandangi raut terkejut dan was-was sang ayah. Sangat jarang dirinya dapat melihat emosi timbul dari sang ayah. Memiliki kesempatan untuk kembali melihatnya tentu menjadi hiburan tersendiri baginya.

"Seberapa kuat mata itu? Apa kalian pernah melihatnya?" tanya Minato penasaran.

"Tentu saja. Mata itu telah menimbulkan berbagai dampak negatif di masa depan," jawab Naruto.

"Sebagai informasi, Konoha pernah berhasil diratakan menjadi tanah hanya dengan salah satu teknik mata itu," lanjutnya lagi mengingat serangan Pein belasan tahun lalu.

Minato dan Fugaku tentu terkejut mendengarnya. Mereka merasa kalau Konoha adalah salah satu desa shinobi terkuat, di masa apapun.

"Bagaimana bisa? Desa ini dipenuhi berbagai klan kuat dan shinobi yang tangguh," ucap Minato masih tak memercayainya.

"Ahh.. itu," sebelum Naruto sempat melanjutkan ucapannya,

"Itu karena ada seorang Jinchuuriki yang mengamuk saat itu. Jadi bukan semua adalah salah sang oemilik Rinnegan," sela Sasuke sembari melirik kawannya itu.

Sementara Naruto tertawa gugup, Minato dan Fugaku semakin menampakkan raut bingung mereka.

"Setahuku, ada enam pengguna Rinnegan yang menyerang Konoha saat itu. Tiap individu tentunya memiliki kemampuan yang berbeda. Hokage saat itu adalah Tsunade Senju. Sebagai ninja medis, tentu ia memfokuskan untuk mengobati ratusan, bahkan ribuan shinibi dan penduduk biasa yang terluka. Godaime Hokage telah berusaha keras hingga dirinya sendiri hampir tewas karena kehabisan chakra untuk teknik 'awet mudanya'." Boruto merenangkan.

Tentu dapat kita perhatikan raut terkejut yang semakin kentara dari Minato dan Fugaku.

"Meski shinobi Konoha telah berjuang keras, serangan itu tetap menimbulkan banyak korban jiwa. Apalagi saat ayahku datang memngamuk dan menyebabkan Konoha rata dengan tanah," lanjutnya.

"Hei!" seru Naruto yang tentu tak terima.

Mengabaikan sang ayah, Boruto kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Singkat cerita, ayahku berhasil mengalahkan mereka dan dengan 'mode ceramahnya' berhasil membuat sang antagonis kembali di jalan yang benar dan akhirnya mengorbankan dirinya untuk membangkitkan semua orang yang tewas akibat seranggannya."

"Pfft. Mode ceramah?" tanya Minato sambil menahan tawanya.

"Aku tak percaya Konoha terselamatkan karena 'ceramah' Naruto pada penyerangnya," lanjutnya lagi.

"Jangan salah, ayahku sangat ahli di bidang itu. Bahkan ia berhasil menyadarkan Uchiha Obito agar kembali di jalan yang benar," timpal Boruto.

"Obito? Memangnya apa yang ia lakukan?" tanya Minato mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi serius.

"Kau benar-nenar ingin mengetahuinya?" ucap Sasuke yang hanya dibalas anggukan mantap sang Namikaze.

"Aku juga penasaran," lanjut Fugaku.

"Baiklah. Naruto," panggil Sasuke yang secara tak langsung meminta Naruto untuk menjelaskan.

"Kenapa aku?" tanya Naruto tak terima.

Melihat tatapan serius rivalnya itu, Naruto hanya dapat menghela nafas dan menjelaskannya.

"Sebelumnya, apa kalian tahu mengapa aku dinamai Uzumaki, bukannya Namikaze?" tanya Naruto yang hanya dibalas gelengan singkat oleh Minato dan Fugaku.

"Aku dinamai Uzumaki untuk mencegah musuh-musuh ayahku mengetahui kalau sang 'Yellow Flash' memiliki seorang putra yang tentu akan beresiko bagi keselamatanku," terang Naruto yang tentu menimbulkan kebanggaan tersendiri bagi Minato karena kekuatannya yang begitu dikenal.

"Benar, tapi mengapa?" tanya Minato meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Apa kalian sungguh ingin mengetahuinya?" tanya Naruto ragu, terutama pada sang ayah.

"Tentu saja," jawab Minato yakin.

"Baiklah. Sebenarnya orang tuaku meninggal di hari kelahiranku," jawab Naruto sembari menatap raut terkejut dari sang ayah.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Fugaku yang tentunya juga terkejut mewakili pikiran Minato.

"Ada seseorang yang mengganggu proses kelahiran orang ini," jawab sasuke sembari melirik sosok sang rival dengan penuh arti.

"Dan orang itu adalah Uchiha Obito," lanjutnya yang membuat Fugaku dan Minato semakin terkejut.

**TBC**


	7. Obrolan di Suatu Pagi

**Summary :**

Bagaimana jika apa yang dikatakan Kawaki benar? Boruto tak ingin percaya kalau sang ayah dan guru telah tiada. Ia yakin kalau -mantan- temannya itu hanya menggertak padanya. Namun, benarkah demikian?

**Sebelumnya :**

"Apa kalian sungguh ingin mengetahuinya?" tanya Naruto ragu, terutama pada sang ayah.

"Tentu saja," jawab Minato yakin.

"Baiklah. Sebenarnya orang tuaku meninggal di hari kelahiranku," jawab Naruto sembari menatap raut terkejut dari sang ayah.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Fugaku yang tentunya juga terkejut mewakili pikiran Minato.

"Ada seseorang yang mengganggu proses kelahiran orang ini," jawab sasuke sembari melirik sosok sang rival dengan penuh arti.

"Dan orang itu adalah Uchiha Obito," lanjutnya yang membuat Fugaku dan Minato semakin terkejut.

.-~[•••••]~-.

**Tekad Api**

Story by elemenkayu19

Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T

Don't Like, Don't Read

Enjoy,

Chapter 7

Mentari pagi akhirnya menyapa dengan kehangatan dan kelembutannya. Meski demikian, sang rembulan belum ingin mengucapkan perpisahan di tanah ini. Tampak dengan dirinya yang samar-samar masih menampakkan diri di sebelah barat cakrawala.

Burung-burung berkicau ria dan ayam berkokok membangunkan para warga desa Konoha. Terasa juga angin yang berhembus halus secara alami, bukan dari sebuah jutsu _Fuuton_ apapun menerpa setiap individu, baik melalui jendela yang terbuka maupun secara langsung di jalanan terbuka.

Sungguh pagi yang indah bukan? Seindah suasana hati sesosok kuning yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya.

Tidak. Kali ini sosok kuning yang dimaksud bukanlah Uzumaki Naruto; sang ninja yang penuh kejutan itu, melainkan Namikaze Minato; seorang yang dikenal sebagai _Yellow Flash_ karena jutsu _Hiraishin_-nya dan juga sang -calon- ayah dari Naruto itu sendiri.

Bingung? Tidak juga. Sang Namikaze memiliki alasannya sendiri, yang tidak lain ialah karena kemunculan seseorang secara mengejutkan di hutan Konoha tadi malam. Yups, Uzumaki Boruto; seorang bocah yang mengaku sebagai cucunya itu.

Senyuman Minato semakin lebar ketika teringat kalau ia diajak untuk makan bersama di rumah Fugaku; tempat di mana Boruto sementara ini singgah. Mau bagaimana lagi? Rumahnya hanya terdapat 2 kamar yang keduanya telah terisi Naruto dan dirinya sendiri.

Lupakan.

Minato segera bangkit, merapikan alas tidurnya dan mandi. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia telah selesai berpakaian dan siap untuk berangkat. Sebelumnya Minato tentu mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto, memastikan ia sudah bersiap-siap juga.

Sayang hal itu hanya sebatas ekspektasinya semata. Realitanya, ia menemukan sesosok kuning -anaknya- yang masih mendengkur ria dalam tidur pulasnya. Minato menarik dan menghembuskan nafasnya, menenangkan diri.

"Naruto, bangun!" ucapnya sembari menggoyangkan perlahan tubuh sang putera.

"Lima menit lagi, Sakura-chan~" gumam sang Uzumaki dalam igauannya.

Saat Minato berusaha meredam emosinya, ia teringat ucapan Sasuke semalam.

"Mendengar kata 'ramen' bagaikan kata sandi bagi Naruto untuk bangun,"

Minato pun mencoba melakukannya.

"Naruto, ramen di meja makan aku habiskan ya," bisiknya tepat di samping telinga Naruto.

Sang Uzumaki sontak bangun dan bergegas pergi ke ruang makan, meninggalkan Minato yang terkejut dengan kecepatan Naruto barusan.

'Kau benar, Sasuke,' pikirnya kemudian.

Minato pun bergegas beranjak dari kamar dan berjalan ke tempat Naruto berada, mengabaikan untuk merapikannya terlebih dulu.

"Di mana ramennya?" tanya Naruto ketika Minato telah menyusulnya.

Minato hanya menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Tidak ada ramen," ucapnya yang tentu menimbulkan raut kecewa di wajah sang Uzumaki.

"Tapi kita diundang makan pagi di tempat Fugaku. Bersama Boruto," lanjut Minato lagi.

Mendengar hal itu segera membuat Naruto dalam kesadaran penuhnya.

"Oh, kau benar! Aku akan segera kembali," ucap Naruto yang segera pergi ke kamar mandi.

Minato hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengingatkan diri sendiri kalau sosok di depannya barusan adalah seorang Hokage di masa depan. Ia hanya berdoa agar nantinya kondisi desa tercinta ini baik-baik saja.

•••

Beberapa waktu kemudian, Naruto telah selesai bersiap-siap dan mereka berdua segera menuju ke kediaman Fugaku. Setibanya di sana, Minato mengharapkan obrolan santai mengenai masa depan Konoha di sela-sela sarapan mereka. Namun hal itu kembali tak terjadi sesuai ekspektasinya.

Saat ini dirinya -dan Fugaku- sedang dibuat terkejut oleh ucapan Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka barusan berkata kalau kematian dirinya (Minato) disebabkan oleh Uchiha Obito.

Ya, Uchiha Obito. Anak didiknya sendiri. Minato tak habis pikir. Maksudnya, bagaimana bisa? Obito yang ia kenal adalah seorang genin pada umumnya yang bercita-cita menjadi Hokage.

Saat Minato ingin menanyakan peristiwa lebih rincinya, tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan dari pintu depan.

"Biar aku yang membuka," ucap Sasuke yang segera menuju ke ruang depan.

"Sraak!" suara pintu yang digeser Sasuke, segera menampakkan ketiga sosok yang diduga setara genin di hadapannya.

"Hai Fuga-, siapa kau?!" seru tiba-tiba seorang yang menggunakan _googles_ jingga transparan di dahinya. Setelah sasuke perhatikan, terdapat juga lambang klan Uchiha di punggung pakaiannya.

Mengabaikan pertanyaan sang bocah, Sasuke kembali memperhatikan penampilan kedua sosok yang lain.

Yang satu memiliki sepasang _tanto_ (lebih kecil dari _katana_) yang disilangkan di punggungnya dan berambut perak dengan gaya jabrik menyamping; sangat mirip dengan Kakashi. Seorang lainnya adalah seorang gadis, dengan..

Saat Sasuke sibuk mengidentifikasi ketiga sosok di depannya, Minato datang menghampiri mereka.

"Ah, kalian? Ada apa?" tanya sang Namikaze.

"Minato-sensei? Apa yang sensei lakukan di sini?" tanya bocah dengan _googles_ jingga.

"Dan siapa orang ini?" lanjut si rambut perak kemudian.

"Oh, aku hanya diundang sarapan oleh Fugaku. Dan orang ini hanya salah satu teman kami," jawab Minato berusaha tak membuat mereka curiga.

Tentu saja dirinya gagal. Kini tampak raut tak percaya dan curiga di ketiga wajah sosok di depannya yang dapat dikenali sebagai muridnya itu. Yaps, mereka adalah Kakashi, Obito dan Rin.

Karena merasa Sasuke dan Minato terlalu lama, Fugaku memutuskan untuk menyusul mereka.

"Kalian?" Fugaku bermonolog ketika melihat tim 7 dihadapannya. Tim yang juga salah satu anggotanya sedang mereka perbincangkan beberapa waktu lalu.

Melihat Minato yang tampak kebingungan dan Sasuke yang masih sibuk memperhatikan penampilan ketiga orang itu, Fugaku memutuskan untuk membawa mereka masuk.

"Masuklah," ajak Fugaku yang segera diikuti mereka ke dalam rumah.

"Kalian sudah makan?" lanjutnya.

Kakashi dan Rin membalas dengan anggukan, sedangkan Obito dengan gelengan singkat.

"Sarapan di sini?" tawar Fugaku pada Obito, yang tentu dibalas persetujuan dari sang Uchiha muda dengan suka cita.

•••

Setibanya di ruang makan.

"Kalian?" gumam Naruto terkejut melihat kedatangan ketiga sosok yang -secara tidak langsung- menyebabkan berbagai kejadian buruk di masa depan karena konflik internal mereka.

Bagaimana tidak?

Kakashi menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena merasa tak dapat menyelamatkan Obito yang tertindih bongkahan batu ketika mereka berusaha meyelamatkan Rin dalam suatu misi, yang kemudian juga menjadi saat dimana Kakashi mendapat _Sharingan_-nya.

Obito yang mereka pikir telah tewas nyatanya berhasil diselamatkan oleh Madara, dan kemudian memergoki Kakashi dengan tangan tertembus di dada Rin dengan _jutsu_ _Chidori_-nya saat mencoba menyelamatkan mereka.

Karena hal itu, Obito memutuskan untuk melanjutkan impian Madara yang tak lain adalah mengaktifkan _Mugen Tsukuyomi_ yang dalam prosesnya membuat tewasnya para _jinchuuriki_, termasuk ibunya -dan secara langsung ayahnya juga- serta mengakibatkan pecahnya perang dunia _shinobi_ keempat.

Naruto menarik nafasnya perlahan, berusaha menenangkan pikirannya.

Berbeda dengan sang ayah, Boruto tampak sama sekali tak mengenali mereka. Wajar saja, ia hampir selalu tertidur saat pelajaran sejarah sewaktu di akademi dulu.

Melihat ketegangan di antara mereka, Minato memutuskan untuk saling mengenalkan.

"Baiklah. Ini adalah Kakashi, Obito dan Rin," ucapnya.

"Dan ini adalah Sasuke, Boruto dan Naruto," lanjutnya lagi.

"Dia seorang Uchiha?" tanya Obito ketika melihat lambang klannya di punggung Sasuke.

Fugaku dan Minato saling bertatapan. Tak yakin dengan apa yang mereka harus lakukan.

"Yaps. Kau benar. Ia adalah seorang Uchiha," sahut Boruto tiba-tiba yang segera mengundang lirikan dan tatapan 'seribu makna' semua orang di tempat itu.

"A-apa?" tanya Boruto kemudian merasa gugup.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku belum pernah melihatnya di sekitaran sini," jawab Obito mengutarakan keraguannya.

Minato menghela nafasnya.

"Apa kalian bisa menjaga rahasia?" tanya Minato yang dibalas anggukan singkat dari ketiga anak didiknya itu.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Fugaku ragu.

"Kalian duduklah. Ini akan menjadi cerita yang cukup panjang," ucap Minato memutuskan.

**TBC**

A/N :

Gomenasai minna, author telat updatenya. Hehe :p

Oh iya, kritik dan saran akan selalu author pertimbangkan. Jadi jangan ragu-ragu untuk memberi review setelah membaca, okay?

**~[••]~**

**[Update 9 Juni 2020]**

**Fic 'Tekad Api' ini entah akan ditamatkan dengan plot yang singkat, sedikit perubahan pada karakter Boruto (sifat, kisah hidup, asal mula & tujuan Kara, dsb) atau discontinued. **

**Ini dikarenakan setelah ratusan episode anime Boruto -yang kebanyakan seperti filler **_**slice of life **_**dengan secuil adegan **_**action**_** tanggung- tayang, author masih belum mendapat **_**feel**_** dari karakter Boruto itu sendiri. Author juga tidak mengikuti manga-nya untuk menghindari spoiler. **

**Mohon dimaklumi, hehe.**

As always, arigato gozaimashita~


End file.
